1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus having a film filter formed on a front panel, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma display device includes partition walls formed between front and back panels made of soda-lime glass to form a plurality of unit cells. Each unit cell generates vacuum ultraviolet rays when inert gas, such as helium-xenon (He—Xe) or helium-neon (He—Ne), is discharged by a high frequency voltage, causing fluorescent material formed between the partition walls to become luminescent, thereby realizing an image.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically showing a structure of a related art plasma display apparatus. As shown therein, the plasma display apparatus includes a case 110 having a front cabinet 111 and a back cover 112 which define the profile of the plasma display apparatus; a plasma display panel (hereinafter, PDP) 120 disposed within the case for realizing an image; a driving circuit substrate 130 having a printed circuit board for driving and controlling the PDP; a heat sink 140 connected to the driving circuit substrate 130 for radiating heat generated upon driving the plasma display apparatus; a filter 150 formed at a predetermined spacing from the front face of the PDP by adhering a film on a glass substrate (not shown); a finger spring gasket 160 and a filter supporter 170 for supporting the filter 150 and electrically connecting the same to the metal back cover 112; and a module supporter 180 for supporting the PDP including the driving circuit substrate.
The plasma display apparatus of such a structure realizes an image by applying a high voltage and a high frequency for plasma discharge, which produces the problem that this plasma display apparatus emits more electron waves onto the front face of the panel glass than a color cathode ray tube (CRT) or liquid crystal display panel (LCD) does. In addition, the plasma display apparatus emits near infrared rays (NIR) induced from the inert gas, such as Ne and Xe, and thus there is a problem that these near infrared rays cause malfunctions because they are very close in wavelength to that of a remote controller of a home electronic appliance. Moreover, there is the problem of glare caused by external light, and other various problems, such as a decrease in contrast.
Therefore, in an ordinary plasma display apparatus, a filter having a predetermined function is formed on the front face of the PDP as shown in FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a view showing a filter structure of the related art plasma display apparatus. As shown therein, a first functional film, i.e., an antireflection film (AR film) 152 is formed over a transparent glass substrate 151 formed at a predetermined spacing from the PDP 120. A second functional film, i.e., a color-dye film 153 for shielding near infrared rays (NIR) and adjusting colors, and a third functional film, i.e., an electromagnetic interference shielding film (EMI film) 154, are sequentially formed adjacent to the transparent glass substrate to thus form the filter 150. The transparent glass substrate 151 plays the role of protecting the PDP from an external shock as well as the role of a base for forming the filter. Such a filter of the plasma display apparatus that includes a transparent glass substrate 151 is referred to as a glass filter.
A rule is formed on the transparent glass plate 151 by blacking parts of the transparent glass plate 151 except for the effective screen area, in order to increase visual effects when viewers are watching the screen. The rule, thus blackened, is referred to as a black frame 151a. 
The glass filter protecting against an external shock is manufactured larger in size than the front panel of the PDP, so there is no problem in forming a black frame for defining an effective screen, and no problem in the manner of grounding the electromagnetic interference shielding.
However, a film filter formed by laminating multiple functional films is problematic in that, as shown in FIG. 2, the formation of a black frame and the grounding process for the electromagnetic interference shielding are complicated.
FIG. 3 is a view showing a schematic structure of a related art plasma display apparatus having a film filter. As shown therein, the film filter 150 formed by adhering multiple functional films directly to a PDP front panel 121 by lamination or the like. The film filter 150 comprises an electromagnetic interference shielding film 154, a color-dye film 153 and an antireflection film 152.
The black frame formation of the plasma display apparatus of such a structure and the grounding process for electromagnetic interference shielding thereof will now be described.
The effective screen bounded by the black frame is made up of a copper (Cu) mesh through a given exposure process, to produce an electromagnetic interference shielding film 154. Thereafter, the electromagnetic interference shielding film 154 of the effective screen is blackened by being coated with a non-conductive material 154a. 
The black frame 151a defining the effective screen is adhered to the top of the blackened electromagnetic interference shielding film 154. Thereafter, the color-dye film 153 and the antireflection film 152 are sequentially laminated thereon to form the film filter 150.
The film filter thus formed is adhered to the front panel by lamination or the like. Thereafter, in the grounding process for electromagnetic interference shielding, a non-blackened region of the electromagnetic interference shielding film is grounded using a filter support 170 to thus shield electron waves generated upon driving the plasma display apparatus.
In the plasma display apparatus manufactured using such a black frame formation process and grounding process, however, the front panel and the film filter are the same size, so it is difficult to acquire a ground contact area for electromagnetic interference shielding, thereby resulting in a production yield decrease.
Further, the black frame of the film type for defining the effective screen increases the manufacturing cost.